The driving mechanism of a conventional labeling machine, referring to FIG. 1, has a transmission assembly 1a consisting of a plurality of pulleys 12a coupled with linking bars 11a and belts 13a, and axles 14a with an adjustable width to mate a center guide post holding label films of varying dimensions.
The conventional labeling machine also has a linking belt 15a to link a driving wheel 10a and a linking pulley 16a. A pulley shaft 17a is provided to connect to the pulley 12a on the linking bars 11a. The pulleys 12a at two ends of the linking bars 11a are transmitted by the belts 13a. The pulleys 12a on the neighboring linking bars 11a are coupled on the pulley shaft 17a. Thus the linking bars 11a and the belts 13a are linked in a selected order. During repair and maintenance, the belts 13a cannot be removed and displaced individually. All the belts 13a at the front end and rear end have to be disassembled, then assembled and installed again in the selected order. It takes a great deal of time. Moreover, the belts 13a between the linking bars 11a of the transmission assembly 1a have to be wound in a staggered manner to prevent mutual friction. Hence a greater space is needed. As the tension of the belts 13a varies, transmission speed also is uneven and transmission quality is affected. Furthermore, the adjustment mechanism comprising the linking bars 11a can only be anchored on the junction of the linking pulley 16a and the axle 14a, and the rest elements are suspended. Hence shaking frequently occurs on the linking bars 11a that further impacts transmission effect of the belts 13a. This results in a shortened life span of the elements. There are still rooms for improvement.
In short, the driving mechanism of the conventional labeling machine still has many drawbacks in practice, notably:
1. A greater number of belts are needed. Replacement of the belts is tedious and wastes a lot of manpower and time.
2. The transmission elements occupy a great deal of space and result in difficult space configuration.
3. The belts are numerous and their tension is difficult to control, and result in uneven speed.
4. The transmission elements have many moving hinges. Shaking takes place and steadiness suffers.